Unerreichte Liebe
by Fangirl Mimi
Summary: Yuichi wurde von Shohei verdonnert, gemeinnützige Arbeit zu leisten. Sein erster Auftrag, einen Jungen im Rollstuhl zu pflegen. Das wird allerdings nicht so leicht, denn der Junge Wataru Fuji scheint ihn zu hassen.
1. Wataru

**A/N: Das alles spielt nicht mehr in der Schule ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS"!  
**

* * *

Yuichi Kazuki, derjenige mit dem sympathischen Lächeln, der immer alle Mädchen umhaut, war im Moment eher verärgert, denn sein Bruder Shohei hatte ihn dazu verdonnert, gemeinnützige Arbeit zu leisten. Und er wusste nicht einmal, wieso. Aber was solls., dachte er sich. Er stand bereits im Gebäude, wo er seinen ersten Auftrag bekommen sollte, es gab kein Zurück mehr. Ein erwachsener Mann kam mit breiten Schritten auf ihn zu und sprach ihn an: „Bist du Kazuki?" „Ja, das bin ich", antwortete er dem Mann. Dieser gab ihm ein paar Papiere und einen Schlüssel in die Hand. „Dein Bruder hat mir gesagt, dass du sicher mit sowas fertig wirst. Er hat sehr gut über dich gesprochen, also lass Fehler sein. Du wirst einen Querschnittsgelähmten pflegen. Das bedeutet, du wirst mit ihm rausgehen, ihn versorgen, baden etc. Verstanden? Keine Sorge, du wirst dich sicher gut mit ihm verstehen! Die Adresse und alles andere kannst du in den Papieren finden!", sagte der Mann und ging auch schon wieder. Wo hatte Shohei ihn nun reingeritten? Aber er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, also ging er einfach zur Adresse.

Die angegebene Adresse war eine Wohnung im fünften Stock in der Innenstadt. Das Haus besaß natürlich einen Aufzug. Als er die Wohnung mit dem Schlüssel, den er von dem Mann bekommen hatte, aufsperrte fand er eine große Wohnung vor. Die Wände waren weiß bestrichen und die Wohnung hatte ein Vorzimmer, von dem man direkt ins Wohnzimmer sehen konnte, indem eine weiße Couch, ein niedriger Tisch auf einem Teppich und ein Fernseher standen. Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, fing Yuichi an, sich zu fragen, wo der Querschnittsgelähmte sei. Die Frage wurde durch plötzlichen Krach aus der Küche beantwortet. Yuichi sprintete in die Küche, um einen Jungen vorzufinden, der am Boden lag und erfolglos versuchte, sich auf einen Rollstuhl zu setzen. „Warte mal, ich helfe dir!", sagte Yuichi und hob den Jungen auf den Rollstuhl. Als der Junge wieder fest auf seinem Rollstuhl saß, dachte sich der Pfleger sich mal vorzustellen: „Eh, Hallo! Ich bin Yuichi Kazuki, 20 Jahre alt. Dein neuer Pfleger!", sagte er mit seinem üblichen Lächeln und streckte dem Jungen seine Hand entgegen. Der Junge nahm seine Hand allerdings nicht an, sondern sagte nur mit gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck: „Wataru Fuji, 19.", und drehte sich um, um aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer zu fahren. Hatte er irgendwas falsch gemacht? Er ging Wataru nach und fragte ihn: „Hast du schon gegessen? Brauchst du irgendwas?", der gefragte drehte sich um und sagte: „Ich habe schon gegessen und ich brauche nichts, du kannst also wieder gehen.", Wataru hatte immer noch die Gleichgültigkeit im Gesicht. „Ich gehe kurz raus, ich bin gleich wieder da.", sagte Yuichi und ging aus der Wohnung raus. Vor der Tür holte er sein Handy raus und wählte die Nummer des Mannes, dessen Name Shun war. Als der gewählte abhob, fing Yuichi auch schon an zu reden: „Hallo, Shun? Also dieser Wataru Fuji…Ist der zu jedem Pfleger so unfreundlich?"

„_Yuichi…Es ist doch klar, dass er das alles erst verkraften muss!",_ antwortete Shun.

„Verkraften?", hackte Yuichi nach.

„_Weißt du etwa nichts von dem Unfall?"_

„Nein, was für ein Unfall?"

„_Fuji-Kun war nicht immer querschnittsgelähmt. Er ist es erst seit einem Monat, vor kurzem wurde er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Das alles nur weil er beinahe von einem Auto getötet wurde. Warte mal, ich sehe kurz mal in seinen Unterlagen nach…Ah, er ging sogar auf die selbe Schule, wie du, Yuichi! Aber jetzt zum Unfall, er wurde von einem Auto überfahren und der Fahrer beging Fahrerflucht. Vor ein paar Tagen kam er aus dem Krankenhaus raus."_

„Danke, Shun"

„_Nichts wie ungut! Ich leg jetzt auf, hab ja noch eine Menge zu tun!"_

Gott sei Dank hatte Shohei ihm die Nummer eines Freundes, der dort arbeitete, gegeben. Nach dem Telefonat ging Yuichi auch wieder in die Wohnung und fand Wataru weinend vor. Watarus Rücken war zwar zu ihm gedreht, aber er konnte erkennen, wie er sich die Tränen vom Gesicht wischte und schluchzte. „Was ist los?", fragte Yuichi erschrocken und drehte Wataru um. Doch in diesem Moment hörte er auch auf zu weinen und sagte ruhig: „Hab ich nicht gesagt, du kannst gehen?" „Ich kann nicht gehen, bevor es nicht Abend ist. Ich muss dich ja auch schlafen legen." „Das kann ich selbst." „Hab ich vorher gesehen.", konterte Yuichi. Wataru senkte den Kopf missmutig. „Warum hast du so geweint?", fragte Yuichi und wollte eine Hand auf Watarus Wange legen, doch dieser blockte die Hand ab und sagte scharf: „Fass mich nicht an."

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. „Ich geh an die Tür, OK?", bat Yuichi ihm an. „Nein, ich muss mit dieser Person etwas besprechen.", sagte Wataru und rollte aus der Wohnung. Yuichi konnte nur Touko, seine Cousine erkenne. Aber was wollte Touko mit Wataru?


	2. Touko?

**Extremst kurz aber wenigstens geht mal was weiter D: Endlich hab ich wieder einen Computer yay! x3 Viel Spaß c: eure Mimi.! n.n**

**I do not own Only the Ring Finger knows**

**A/N: Ich weiß schon was die "Wieso- und Warumfragen" sein werden, die werden im nächsten Kapitel beantwortet! :3 **

* * *

Touko schloss die Wohnungstür und drehte sich danach zu Wataru. Sie sah ihn mit besorgtem Blick an. „Und? Erinnert er sich an dich?" Als sie jedoch Watarus verweinte Augen sah, wusste sie, dass sie sich diese Frage hätte sparen können. „Nein.. Warum ist er hier?" Touko starrte auf den Boden und antwortete: „Ich konnte Shohei dazu überreden, ihn irgndwie für dich als Pfleger bei diesem Ehrenamt-oder Sozialarbeiterzeugs anzumelden. Ich dachte, dass er sich so möglicherweise an dich erinnert.."

Wataru sah sie mit verweinten Augen an und meinte: „Es war wohl besser, ihn von der Straße zu schubsen. Und es ist gut, dass er mit einem Schlag auf seinem Dickschädel davongekommen ist und jegliche Erinnerungen an mich auslöschte.. So wird er sich sein ganzes Leben nicht mit einem Rollstuhlfahrer rumärgern müssen!" „Aber Wataru.." „Nichts Aber. Ich liebe ihn immer noch und er soll einfach glücklich sein! Also meldet ihn von diesem dämlichen Sozialteil da ab!", schrie er plötzlich aus sich heraus. Touko gab ein schwaches „Fein" von sich und ging.

Sie kicherte sich regelrecht ins Fäustchen, denn natürlich wird sie so tun als hätte dieses Gespräch nie stattgefunden. Sie liebte es einfach Verkupplerin zu spielen! _Vor allem für meinen lieben Cousin.._ dachte sie sich. Sie nahm ihr Handy und tätigte die zwei wichtigsten Anrufe für ihren Verkupplungsplan.

Wataru klopfte an seine Wohnungstür, denn so klug wie er war, ging.. eh.. rollte er ohne Schlüssel aus der Wohnung. Die Tür öffnete sich nach ein paar Sekunden und der attraktive Yuichi stand vor ihm. Voller Freundlichkeit und Herzensgüte bat er dem Rollstuhlfahrer den Eintritt in seine eigene Wohnung an. Er bekam als Antwort nur einen Blick, der den eines Mörders galt, woraufhin die fröhliche Welt für ihn zerbrach. _Oh wenn Blicke töten könnten... _dachte er sich nur, während Wataru ins Wohnzimmer rollte.

Yuichi folgte dem jüngeren und sogleich schoss ihm die Frage raus, während Wataru nach der Fernbedienung suchte: „Woher kennst du meine Cousine, Touko?" Gleichgültigkeit machte sich wieder in Watarus Gesicht breit und so höhrten sich auch die folgenden Worte an, die er von sich gab. „Meine Schwester macht bei ihr die Lehre." „Achso..", meinte der Hübschling darauf. Wataru fand die Fernbedienung und schaltete irgendeine Talentshow ein. Yuichi wollte sich schon auf das schneeweiße Sofa setzen als plötzlich sein Handy klingelte. „Uhm.. ich bin gleich wieder da, denke ich mal. Okay?" Er erhielt bloß Schweigen als Antwort. Yuichi nahm sich die Schlüssel und nahm draußen den Anruf entgegen.

„Hallo?"

„_Hallo Yuichi!"_

„Oh Hallo, Mama."

„_Ich wollte dich bloß was fragen... Du bist doch gerade in der Wohnung von Fuji, nicht wahr?"_

„Jup. Wieso?"

„_Nun ja. Deine Cousine und dein Bruder bleiben über die Nacht und ich wollte fragen ob dein Bruder in deinem Zimmer schlafen könnte und du bei Fuji-Kun übernachten könntest..?"_

Am anderen Ende der Leitung kam nichts. „..." Yuchi stand da wie eingefroren. Hat ihn seine Mutter gerade wirklich gebeten bei diesem Gör zu übernachten?!

„_Übernachtest du bei Fuji-Kun oder nicht?"_, fragte seine Mutter noch einmal.

Erst dann bekam sie eine Antwort. „WAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!?"

„_Bitte Yuichi..."_, bettelte ihn seine Mutter an.

Yuichi klatschte seine Hand auf seine Stirn und meinte: „Fein... ich frag einmal und schicke dir dann eine SMS, okay?"

„_Okay! Tschüss."_ , antwortete sie mit fröhlicher Stimme und legte auf.


End file.
